forgotten_ashesfandomcom-20200213-history
Golem
A Golem is a supernatural being of clay, made and given life to obey a rabbi. It was created to protect the Jewish people in times of war or genocide, one in specific was made in the ghetto of Vitsyebsk. They are usually under the employ of Rabbis, or the descendant of the Rabbis, that reanimated them. Characteristics They are sentient, capable of speech, and keen on voicing opinions. However, their actions are generally limited, depending on the orders of the rabbi it was bound to. Golems are typically aggressive and brutal, built for war and protection. Despite this they will not kill without order, and are capable of understanding what is good. A golem has a bulky physique and a huge build; they are also very heavy, as every step they take creates an audible thudding sound from where they stand. Most are far larger than even tall full-grown men. A golem has a scroll on its mouth where its owner would write his name. Upon doing so, the rabbi would gain complete control of the golem. If ownership over the Golem is passed on, by inheritance, to the next master (usually a relative of the previous master), but if that person fails to have his or her name written on the scroll that animates the Golem, then the Golem will still remain (somewhat) loyal to its new master, though magic can be used to usurp ownership by forcibly taking the scroll from the Golem and the caster having their name written instead. Once written, the scroll must then be returned inside of the Golem, and only then will it acknowledged its new master. When ownership of the golem is contested or when the scroll is removed, the golem is incapacitated. Instead of blood, a golem leaves behind bits of clay when it is damaged. Powers and Abilities * Super strength - A Golem has enough strength to easily overpower and snap a human's neck, or rip it from the body. It can throw a full-grown man a few feet into the air, and can easily smash through walls. * Invulnerability - A Golem is not affected by conventional human weapons such as guns or knives. It is also unaffected by magically imbued poisonous darts. * Immortality - Not being an actual being, it doesn't age or die by conventional methods. * Super stamina - Golems do not tire or stop unless commanded so by their rabbi. Weaknesses * Binding - A certain binding spell is capable of incapacitating it for an indefinite length of time. * Scroll Removal - Removal of the scroll in its mouth, as well as contesting its ownership, will incapacitate the golem until the scroll is returned. In Lore In Jewish folklore, a golem is an animated being which is crafted from inanimate material. In modern Hebrew the word golem denotes "fool", "silly", or even "stupid", "clue-less", and "dumb", and literally means "cocoon". The name appears to derive from the word gelem (גלם), which means "raw material". Having a golem servant was seen as the ultimate symbol of wisdom and holiness, and there are many tales of golems connected to prominent rabbis throughout the Middle Ages. Other attributes of the golem were gradually added over time. In many tales the Golem is inscribed with magic or religious words that keep it animated. Writing one of the names of God on its forehead, a slip of paper attached to its forehead, or on a clay tablet under its tongue, or writing the word Emet (אמת, 'truth' in the Hebrew language) on its forehead are examples of such words. By erasing the first letter in Emet to form Meit (מת, 'dead' in Hebrew) the golem could be deactivated. Category:Fabulous beasts